Servire Cupiditati
by Laya Jackson
Summary: Une poignée d'années après Poudlard. Laya est sur le point d'atteindre son but: devenir une danseuse de grande renommée. Mais la guerre s'intensifie, et fait irruption dans sa loge sous les traits d'une jeune femme porteuse de bouquet...


Laya vaquait dans sa loge, un peu perdue d'y être si seule. La toute première fois pour elle qu'elle avait droit à une loge individuelle pour un spectacle. Et pas l'unique fois, elle l'espérait. Ce soir, elle serait la vedette de la scène et aurait une heure pour mettre à genoux un public de connaisseurs.

Justaucorps noir et rouge brodé d'or. La nuit et le sang, traversés d'un rayon de soleil. Esmeralda, qu'elle interprétait ce soir, c'était elle, rien de moins. Elle avait même fait accepter l'idée de la danser cheveux lâchés. Le reflet du miroir lui renvoyait l'image de la beauté du diable. Elle lui sourit, saluant cette flatteuse jumelle.

Trois coups à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir, n'ayant pas acquis le réflexe pompeux de certains professionnels, de simplement intimer l'ordre d'entrer. Une jeune femme devant elle, qui serrait un bouquet de marguerites jaunes.

« Miss… heu Jackson ? Des fleurs pour vous. »

Elle avait brièvement jeté un œil au nom sur la porte de la loge et semblait agitée de tics nerveux. Flairant quelque chose de louche, Laya se pencha sur le bouquet et saisit le carton qui l'accompagnait. La jeune femme semblait inquiète de la précaution et jetait des regards par-dessus son épaule.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Phoebe Dinsmore, à ma connaissance. Ces fleurs ne sont pas pour moi.

La jeune danseuse ne voyait pas trop où son interlocutrice voulait en venir. Une blague plutôt saugrenue ? Le coup était bien trop énorme avec un autre nom que le sien sur le carton.

« Le carton est mal écrit, vous n'avez peut-être pas bien lu. Peut-être qu'à la lumière de votre lampe, vous verrez mieux. Pendant ce temps, je les disposerai dans un vase, pour ne pas vous déranger. »

Toutes ces propositions amenaient à la même situation finale et firent comprendre à Laya les signaux désespérés de la jeune femme, la suppliant sans lui dire de la laisser entrer. Laya ouvrit plus grand la porte pour la laisser passer et referma derrière elle, curieuse de voir comment la suite des évènements se déroulerait. La jeune femme s'était tournée vers elle plus franchement et allait enfin dire ce qu'elle voulait.

« Y a-t-il une quelconque issue pour rejoindre l'extérieur discrètement ? »

Laya secoua la tête négativement, se sentant soudain merveilleusement impliquée dans un quelconque plan d'espionnage, plein de courses poursuites, de gangsters, de camouflages et de gravures de mode en smocking buvant des Martinis. Elle-même pourrait jouer Mata Hari !

Je peux au moins savoir comment vous appeler ?

Carole Haudecourt… »

Bien sûr, elle était autant Carole Haudecourt que Laya pouvait être Phoebe Dinsmore. Elle venait de s'immobiliser, écoutant le raffut des coulisses d'un air apeuré. Un instant, elle fit penser à Laya à un chien de chasse à l'arrêt tant elle semblait suspendue.

« Oh non, ils arrivent ! Je savais bien qu'ils n'étaient pas si loin que ça de moi…

Ne vous bilez pas, les coulisses sont toujours très bruyantes quand il y a représentation. »

Mais Carole ne l'écoutait plus, persuadée d'avoir la mort aux trousses. Petit à petit, Laya entendit de plus en plus distinctement une escouade de pas se diriger vers sa loge. Elle saisit Carole par les épaules et ouvrit la porte d'une vaste armoire, remplie à en craquer de costumes divers et volumineux.

« Vous trouverez un vase pour les fleurs au fond de cette armoire. N'en sortez pas avant que je vous le dise. Ou qu'il y ait un silence de plus de 10 min. »

Laya la poussa du plus fort qu'elle pouvait parmi les vêtements et referma en vitesse les portes, lui faisant confiance pour rabattre le tout sur elle. Elle saisit sa baguette juste à l'instant où sa porte s'ouvrait violemment, hésitant à crier Expelliarmus ou Vade Retro.

Quatre personnes firent irruption dans la pièce sans plus se formaliser, mais s'arrêtèrent comme un seul homme en voyant une petite chose sombre et dorée se dresser à leur encontre, le regard dominateur les mettant à l'épreuve de le contredire. Quelques-uns prirent même soudain conscience qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas dans un quelconque lieu à saccager, mais bien dans la loge d'une artiste de talent dont un large public prendrait la défense. Ceux-ci furent reconnaissables à leur silhouette qui se voûta légèrement.

Oh, elle faisait la faraude, mais Laya n'en menait pas large ! Bomber le torse, ça la connaissait. La posture orageuse et électrique, le regard flamboyant, prête à se jeter dans la mêlée au moindre souffle, c'était un peu sa marque de fabrique. Mais les costumes des Mangemorts, elle les connaissait aussi : elle lisait les journaux. Les voir regroupés devant elle, en chair et en os, baguette au poing, pour une petite fille en tutu, ça commençait à faire beaucoup à gérer.

« Vous…heu…On cherche une criminelle ! Et elle s'est cachée ici ! »

A l'entendre parler, Laya comprit vite que l'individu ne devait pas être des plus instruits. Mais elle fut un peu soulagée de voir qu'elle pouvait imposer le respect au point d'être vouvoyée naturellement. Ce petit plus lui fit redresser le front et lancer au groupe avec crânerie :

« Je le saurais si quelqu'un s'était caché ici. Et si c'était une criminelle, je ne serais plus là pour vous le dire, non ? Comment vous les surveillez, vos prisonniers, enfin ? »

Le groupe se concerta du regard. Une bataille dans ce lieu ne leur apporterait rien de bon : trop de monde. Et puis cette fille semblait être la vedette du spectacle. Ca se remarquerait trop. Celui qui avait pris la parole d'un ton faussement assuré tenta quand même de contourner la jeune fille, dans le but d'impulser le mouvement à ses compagnons d'armes. Il sentit un souffle d'air et une pointe de bois contre sa jugulaire, ce qui le stoppa net dans tout mouvement qu'il aurait pu entreprendre.

Laya avait pointé sa baguette contre sa gorge avec une extrême rapidité, et c'était maintenant lui et lui seul qu'elle considérait avec un regard carnassier.

« Ne vous avisez même pas de faire un pas de plus. »

Sans vraiment pouvoir définir comment, tout le monde sentait la menace qui pesait dans son ordre. Une manière de détacher les syllabes peut-être… L'homme menacé lança à sa troupe « Appelez les autres ! » Laya eut un léger sourire. Les « autres », perdus au milieu d'une troupe de danseuses en train de se changer, ne seraient pas très rapides à la détente.

« Allez la chercher dans les autres loges, je m'occupe de celle-ci. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps. »

Tout le monde, Laya y compris, avait levé la tête à l'entrée, majestueuse de discrétion, d'un dernier larron. Plus grand que les autres, de stature plus fine. Son petit camarade osa tout de même une timide protestation.

« Fouiller à plusieurs, ça serait quand même plus rapide. Si elle refuse que j'avance, elle a quelque chose à cacher !

Si je refuse que vous avanciez, c'est que je n'ai pas envie que des trolls des cavernes dans votre genre mettent à sac ma loge, tête de gnome ! »

Le grand majestueux s'avança vers son homologue, ignorant superbement la répartie de Laya, qu'elle trouvait pourtant suffisamment cassante pour être remarquée. Il ne lui jeta pas un seul regard quand il se pencha vers son camarade aux velléités anarchistes pour lui susurrer, sur un ton encore plus glaçant et plus angoissant que Laya ne serait capable de le faire : « Ne me contredis plus jamais, Amycus. » Le nommé Amycus et tout le reste du groupe opérèrent une marche arrière dans un joyeux désordre et filèrent « fouiller » le reste des coulisses sans demander leur reste. Laya les regarda partir d'un œil presque envieux, mal à l'aise de rester seule avec un homme réellement capable du pire.

Celui-ci s'était enfin tourné vers elle et ne bronchait pas. Une voix enfantine demanda à son esprit s'il fallait tourner une clef dans son dos pour qu'il s'anime à nouveau. Un coup d'œil à son reflet lui indiqua la cause de cette immobilité. La beauté du diable, certes. Mais une colère du tonnerre de Dieu également. Au-dessus de son justaucorps noir et rouge lamé d'or, son teint était animé, sa longue crinière noire chargée d'électricité, et ses beaux yeux dorés alourdis de khôl pétillaient d'agacement. Se sentant dévorée du regard, elle rompit le silence ambiant, mais d'un ton un peu plus courtois, bien qu'encore passablement énervé.

« Que me voulez-vous ? »

Nullement gêné, le Mangemort continuait à l'observer, mais du visage en particulier. Enfin, il consentit à ouvrir la bouche sur une voix plaisante à l'oreille.

« Nous recherchons Alice Londubat, une fugitive membre d'une organisation criminelle. Vous ne rendez service à personne en la dissimulant, Miss Jackson. Cette personne est très dangereuse. Nous ne voulons que votre sécurité. »

Haut-de-court pour Long-du-bas, et Carole pour Alice… Lewis Carroll bien sûr ! Un raclement nasal de rire contenu interrompit le Mangemort. Laya était morte de honte d'une réaction aussi peu élégante de sa part, surtout pour couper un discours qui avait sûrement été préparé longtemps à l'avance et énoncé d'un ton si solennel et berçant. Confuse de son élan, elle baissa les yeux, les joues rosissantes.

« Pardonnez-moi mais… vous me parlez d'une personne très dangereuse membre d'une organisation criminelle. Vous rendez-vous compte que c'est d'avantage de vous que vous parlez ? »

La jeune fille n'aurait pas su dire s'il était vexé de son insolence, s'il n'avait pas compris de quoi elle parlait, ou s'il était amusé. Il fallait vite revenir à son niveau.

« Ecoutez, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous attardez ici. Je ne cache personne dans cette loge, vous pouvez vérifier. »

Là, elle jouait avec le feu. Elle avait toujours admiré les personnes assez braves pour inciter ainsi à ce qu'elles ne voulaient surtout pas, tout en gardant un contrôle total. Elle ignorait si elle pouvait assez bien mentir. Mais tant qu'elle garderait ce sourire insolent qui semblait le captiver, il lui resterait des cartes à jouer.

Le Mangemort étira un coin de lèvres et eut un demi-sourire, mais ne bougea pas, à son grand soulagement.

« Je n'en ferai rien. Si vous me dites qu'il n'y a personne ici, alors je vous croirais. Vous savez, j'ai un peu plus de tact que certains de mes collègues.

Je le sais, oui. »

Petit à petit, son côté insolent se fondait en elle pour en devenir aussi naturel que de demander pourquoi le ciel était bleu.

« Au final, était-ce vraiment votre fugitive que vous cherchiez, en entrant ici ? »

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Laya comprit qu'il était déstabilisé et pointa d'un geste élégant sa baguette vers le visage du Mangemort.

« Maintenant, écoute-moi Severus… »

D'un moulinet de poignet, le masque blanc gravé de volutes disparut en fumée et révéla une figure longue et pointue, sèche et pâle, où deux grands yeux noirs la scrutaient entre une longue forme biscornue. Le sourire de la jeune fille disparaissait peu à peu. Elle s'approcha de lui, risquant une fine petite main brune sur la joue à peine rosée.

« Si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, c'est que j'ai travaillé pour et que j'adore ça. Toi, tu en es ici. J'imagine que c'est à cause d'une succession d'évènements pas vraiment contrôlés… et je ne pense pas que tu aimes vraiment ça. Dis-le-moi si je me trompe. »

En fait, elle espérait vraiment qu'il l'interrompe. Enoncer ainsi des sentences omniscientes sur les autres lui déplaisait. Elle se sentait des airs de vieux sage tibétain. Severus avait reculé. Non pas en sentant son masque s'évaporer, mais quand elle s'était approchée de lui. La table de maquillage lui coupait à présent toute retraite, il le sentait de ses paumes tâtonnantes. Mais il ne semblait pas spécialement effrayé.

« Je ne pense pas arriver à te faire changer à moi toute seule, Severus. Tu ne m'aime pas assez pour ça. Je crois que seul quelque chose d'extrêmement douloureux te fera te réveiller. »

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien être en train de lui dire. Mais il l'écoutait, il buvait même ses paroles. Doucement, la pointe de son long nez se baissait, dissimulant une certaine expression de son visage. Ce n'était vraiment du désespoir. Ca ressemblait à une grande lassitude, celle d'un enfant dont on vient enfin de découvrir les bêtises alors qu'il les avait soigneusement dissimulées depuis bien longtemps. Enfin, ce fut lui qui ouvrit la bouche. Sa voix, à jamais plaisante pour la jeune fille, était brisée, mais toujours aussi murmurante.

« Que me veux-tu, Laya… »

Sa main caressante vint se perdre sous son menton pour le redresser un peu. Juste assez pour que leur regard se croise.

« Te prévenir, Severus. Tu vas énormément souffrir… et ça me rend malade de ne pas pouvoir t'aider. Tu dois retourner à Poudlard, car c'est le seul lieu où tu aies jamais été heureux. Car c'est le seul lieu où l'on est vraiment en sécurité. Et le seul lieu où tu puisses trouver de l'aide. »

Sa main quitta à regret le visage aimé, qu'elle revoyait aujourd'hui pour la première fois depuis des années. Il avait un petit peu changé. Un pli vertical entre les yeux. Les cheveux un peu plus longs.

« Tu crois qu'on se reverra, dis ? »

Une sale bestiole en elle feula quelque chose qui ressemblait à un victorieux « En Enfer, chérie ! » Elle contracta les abdominaux pour la faire taire, ne supportant pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ait raison. Severus contemplait à nouveau cette adorable petite poupée tout près de lui. Elle était très belle, et ils avaient joué ensemble pendant toute leur enfance. Un à un, tous les mauvais choix qu'il avait fait remontaient à la surface et engourdissaient sa gorge.

« Je… je… »

Elle l'observa faire un effort surhumain pour se dégager de sa proximité tiède et rassurante, sa main se crispant sur son masque blanc déjà réapparu.

L'espace d'un éclair, Laya s'en voulut à mourir, mais sans vraiment savoir de quoi. Juste une seconde, car quand elle vit le net reflet humide au coin de ses yeux, elle se sentit plus légère. Courant, volant presque jusqu'à la porte, il fit néanmoins une dernière fois volte-face vers elle, en replaçant son masque blanc sur son visage.

« Je lui donne une demi-heure d'avance. Pas plus. »


End file.
